


The nail that sticks out will be hammered down

by TheHolosexualPan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, And I think (HOPE) that's all the tags, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, First Time, How Do I Tag, Kuroo is filthy af, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, My First Smut, Now let's get to the fun tags, Oh the irony how this is inspired by official art, Oikawa is smooth af, Ok this is getting ridiculous, Rimming, SOmehow this seems like a slow burn at first but, Smut, Some Fluff, Spit As Lube, Spoilers, THERE IS EVEN ANGST WTF, The Movie, There is a handjob somewhere in there, This is a legit tag, Threesome - M/M/M, Well only at first, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, also a confession sorta, but still, eh, hah, i need jesus, it ain't, lolololol, my writing sucks, no gag reflex, the amount of angst in the beginning and the amount of fluff at the end is ridiculous, we are ALL going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/TheHolosexualPan
Summary: The both of them had come to a staggering conclusion:Once you notice Yamaguchi Tadashi, youdon'tun-notice him.And, oh, they things they wanted to do to him...ORAt another training camp, one where Aoba Johsai joins the Tokyo teams and Karasuno, the captains of Nekoma and Sejioh find themselves intrigued by a certain freckle faced pinch server, and soon enough, things escalate into something moreheated.





	The nail that sticks out will be hammered down

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING SMUT, THIS IS RUSHED TOWARDS THE END AND JUST PRACTICE, OK?
> 
> Ok, so there's this one piece of official art and I am SHOOK because when I saw it, I thought i was fan-made or smt but nope- it's official.  
> http://ladder-chan.tumblr.com/post/147294893563/source-haikyucom-the-nail-that-sticks-out-shall  
> For those who can't access the link, it's basically Oikawa and Kuroo dragging Yama to the back of the gym or smt and I, of course, decided to take this opportunity to write my first smut, because really now, the lines "Let's go to the back of the gym? Ok??" and "We don't have that kind of thought. Not at all" are suggestive af and as no one wrote for this, I took it upon myself!  
> Again, this is my first time (heh) writing smut and also, keep in mind that English is not my first language, so if you see a weird sentence, tell me in the comments
> 
>  
> 
> For now though, get your holy water flasks and let's sin, shall we~?  
> P.S. The first 3k words are literally just build-up, but hey, I like my smut slow and intense, ok?
> 
> THIS ALSO NOT PROOFREAD CUZ I'M LAZY AF

There wasn't really anything special about Yamaguchi. Not at first. He wasn't some kind of exotic beauty, not like Oikawa, with his flawless face that was proportioned just right, with high cheek bones, a pointy chin and a fair complexion, and his stylish hair, never minding his gorgeous eyes that seemed to distract anyone that wasn't familiar with him and looked at the light brown orbs for too long. He wasn't some kind of dark, sexy God either, unlike Kuroo, who always had an air about about him that screamed  _playfulness,_ whose body looked like any girl's wet dream and whose eyes bore holes into people when he was concentrating on them.

No, he had the complexion of someone who had never seemed to go through puberty properly, keeping a certain almost child-like air about him, his cheeks were pretty round and his freckles stood out against tan, almost golden skin, while soft brown hair framed his face around large eyes, but he was nowhere near as pretty as other teammates, like Akaashi or Sugawara, nor was he endearing like Hinata and Kenma, and he didn't quite stand out enough with colorful and varying faces like Noya and Tanaka.

He wasn't strong, being rather thin, thinner than Tsukishima, although he was working for a better form, maybe even more than the others, but right now, there weren't any drastic changes. He was pretty tall, but nothing compared to Lev or even to the boy's best friend, the aforementioned blond.

Aside from his serve, which was weapon that everyone feared because of the diversity Yamaguchi was slowly developing, such as even starting to control its trajectory, which combined with the fact that it was a  _jump float_ , was enough to make people worry about him when he was brought into matches during a pinch, he was pretty average, his body was not yet listening to him. No, he was still too insecure and needed more practice. Unlike the other regulars, heck, the rest of the team, he had no natural talent to work with, only his own will, and maybe despair, too.

That was something Oikawa appreciated more than he let on. A person, fighting to get to the top with just their bare hands was a persona he knew far too well.

But aside from the serve, Yamaguchi just didn't stand out, neither during, nor outside the matches. He just  _was._

Everyone on the team seemed to have a role to play. Sawamura was the steady foundation everyone relied on, but he was also the one that they could all trust and ask for advice, Asahi was the Ace, strong, concentrated, but he was representing the teams sensibility, being just a soft giant. Tanaka was like a canon, fast and strong, maybe a bit rash, but he was always there to pick up his teammates' moral. The freak duo where the pride and joy of the team, their antics always managing to bring smiles to everyone's faces. Sugawara, while seemingly soft and gentle at first, he was pretty sly, knowing his team better than anyone else and always willing to help one of them when the pressure got to them. Noya, like his nickname said, Karasuno's "Guardian deity", was the one that could return almost any spike, if given time to accommodate, but he was also a man of great passion and empathy. Then there was the "unnoticed group", the three second years that people seemed to forget, but the regulars knew better. When Suga was on the bench, they were the ones suggesting, criticizing and changing strategies, they were the eyes and ears of Karasuno, the one's that helped the cogs turn faster, helped the machine be more efficient as a whole, especially one Ennoshita, who showed that he had what it took to be a great captain. Tsukishima, while he looked uninterested at first, the fact that, even in a tense situation, he could use logic over instinct, was what made their defense something to be feared. Outside matches, he was known as the rational and cold one.

But Yamaguchi was not someone anyone noticed. He didn't speak up very often, to shy to do so, but he did cheer his team on as best as he could. He just wasn't someone to be remembered in the long run.

He was average...

And that is were people  _were_ wrong, both of them decided at once. Becuase once you  _saw_ him, there was just something that they couldn't figure out, something about the boy that drew the two captains in like moths drawn to a newly discovered flame.

And both Oikawa, as well as Kuroo, didn't mind that fire consuming them.

 

* * *

 

 

The poor kid, much like his read headed friend, had the absolutely  _awful_ talent of running into everyone he would rather  _not_ run into. Oikawa had noticed  _that_ much, what with his breakfast spilled onto his shirt and a trembling, freckled brunet muttering out apologize at an almost dizzying speed.

Truth be told, Oikawa didn't really care all too much, he could always get another breakfast, the shirt could be cleaned and Iwaizumi could silence the entire room and make everyone go back at whatever it is they were doing if Oikawa as much as elbowed him (though that would definitely earn him a hit later on, which if he could, Oikawa would rather avoid).

"I-I'm so sorry! Oh my God, I d-didn't m-me-mean to!", started the brunet, head bowed, shoulders tense and knees shacking.

_What is this kid so afraid of?_

I mean, Oikawa knew he wasn't the kindest and utmost nicest person out there, but at least he knew how to control his faces quite well, and right now he was jus slightly surprised. He just couldn't get himself angry at the boy that, although only a little bit shorter than he himself, was steadily turning into more of a ball-like form.

_It's... It's actually pretty cute..._

At once, his brain just 'noped' itself out of the situation at the remark, basically shutting the door labelled 'logic'.

"Well, it's not that bad, now is it? Also-", Oikawa started, keeping his voice as normal as possible, avoiding the little sass it always carried however, but was interrupted by a loud squeak and sounds of steps, as the freckled pinch server ran out of the cafeteria.

_Whaaaaaat...?!_

A shiver ran down his spine and he turned his gaze towards the table where the brunet must have been headed, where the Karasuno team was sitting, all of them wearing faces varying from fear (one of their managers, the petite blond one), to a somewhat... Cold look? A Golden pair of eyes was staring at Oikawa, but in comparison to their light color, they were like two pieces of ice, ready to pierce his _freaking soul because what the hell is that kid? A demon?!_

The occurrence was quickly pushed aside as everyone went ahead with doing whatever for the morning. Oikawa didn't forget, however.

 _What is actually up with him, anyways?_ , he asked himself as he stretched himself, preparing for the day after having had breakfast.

No. He wouldn't just ignore Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi and his freckles, which, from afar, were barely there, only some being visible on his face, due to their darker hue, but that up close where touching ever little bit of exposed tanned skin and maybe even more than that. Yamaguchi and his messy, brown hair, that little strand always standing upwards no matter what he did. Yamaguchi and his plump, pink lips, which he excessively bit when he was afraid or when he was concentrating on practice. Yamaguchi. 

_Yamaguchi Tadashi._

 

* * *

 

 

There was a little pond near the school chosen for this training camp and everyone was delighted, some pushing each other, some competing to see who could hold their breath the longest or who could swim the deepest, some just relaxed near it after a hard day, spent training.

When Kuroo visited that pond, he didn't really think there'd be someone else there. It was too early, right? i mean, who goes swimming at six thirty in the morning? Well, aside from Kuroo, apparently this boy.

He stood hidden among the bushes as he got nearer. From where he stood, he just couldn't figure out who this boy was. He was literally just standing there, looking at the water, two feet with pants pulled up to knee-level, submerged into the shiny surface, barely moving. His eyes were closed, his skin almost glowing in the gold-reddish light of the early sun.

_He looks as if he were in a painting or something, what the hell?!_

And as he just stood there, admiring the view and all (you know what view) and just enjoying himself, a little memory came back, from one of the previous training camps that Nekoma had shared with Karasuno. After having trained with the blond brat, the tall one, Tsukkishima, a lanky, freckle-faced boy had come into the gym to get him, on captain's orders, apparently. And when he did, it was with a small "Tsukki! Sawamura-senpai wants to talk to us!", which sounded almost like a whine. A quick "Shut up, Yamaguchi" followed, the response being "Sorry, Tsukki~". He didn't sound like he was sorry at all and-

Wait...

_Yamaguchi? Glasses-kun's friend? Wait, didn't Kenma and Hinata talk about him once? About the pinch server? The one with the Float?_

While little bits of memories came back, helping him get a hang of who this boy, who seemed to fit in with the imagery so well, was, so did an idea. A bad idea, at that. An especially bad idea. A Kuroo-idea, as Kenma called them, one which was, and let's just quote here, "at least three point twenty five time worse than just a normal bad idea."

Well, it wasn't like Kuroo had any idea of what a little  _teasing_  would actually do, so...

He just put his hands around his mouth and, with a controlled sort of voice, seeing as he didn't really want to wake anyone up just yet, and yelled out a: "Hey, Freckles-kun, what are ya up to so early,you naughty little boy~?"

Of course, he was just poking fun, but a short, high pitched mewl-turned-shout, filled the air, and after that...

**_Splash_ **

Kuroo blinked. He just stood there, almost in awe as the boy tried to gather himself and swim back. He knew how to swim, not very well, but he got to the place where just seconds ago, he had been peacefully laying.

Eyes, wide with horror, turned to him, and he actually expected the boy to get angry and yell at him for being an idiot, but nope.

The brunet just squeaked some more and ran away, clothes dripping and hair plastered onto one side of his freckled face awkwardly.

Kuroo hadn't moved from where he was.

Correction.

When Kuroo visited that pond, he didn't really think there'd be someone else there. He also didn't really think that he'd make someone jump into the lake, or that he just, you know, casually look at their pretty little butt as they ran away, or that the image of them laying into the light of the rising sun would be burnt into his mind.

He'd remember Yamguchi,he knew he would, because Kuroo was  _intrigued_ , and when Kuroo got interested into something, especially someone, he didn't really stop until his curiosity was satisfied, and seeing the situation at hand, Kuroo was sure to keep the pretty, scrawny brunet in mind.

And so of course that when the commotion that happened at breakfast took place, he kept and ear and an eye out after seeing that same person stutter and just run away.

There... There was just something about him. Kuroo didn't really know what, but he sure as hell was ready to find out. The only thing that was really stopping him, and actually  _anyone_ that looked even remotely less than good-at-heart-and-kind-and-all-that-bull-crap, was Tsukishima.

Tsukishima, who seemed ready to murder Oikawa just then. However, that didn't hinder his curiosity, and like a cat that wouldn't stop chasing a dot of light even after hitting its head into the wall, neither did all those glares stop him from growing more and more attentive towards the boy.

 

* * *

 

 Not really to anyone's surprise, Oikawa and Kuroo got along rather well. After all, they both were huge teases ~~assholes~~  that never really knew the line between friendly joking and flirting. Both were smarter than they seemed at first and both knew  _precisely_ how to handle their teams. Of course they would hang out together with all the other captains and complain about how everyone was so unobedient nowadays.

Well, aside from that, they both had other things in common, such as their nerdy nature, their ignorant childhood friends and one freckled pinch server who seemed to be the subject at one of their discussions.

"Well, I'm telling you, he ain't all that good, but... If he perfects that serve, maybe learns some new ones and improves his overall skills in everything else...", Oikawa waved his hand dramatically to put emphasis and whatever it was that he wanted to say. The two captains had been left to clean the gym that night. Kuroo just shrugged and whistled a little.

"Dunno, haven't seen him use it", he said, almost bored. Kuroo shrugged again and put the last stray volleyball away in the, now filled, cart.

"Yeah... He's really weird though, outside the court, I mean. It's... Intriguing", Oikawa said with little smirk in his voice and a thoughtful hum as he begun pushing the cart away. He could remember how scared Yamaguchi had looked when he had spilled his breakfast on Oikawa that morning, and now, after the surprise had passed, he just found a sudden fondness for the terrified expression on the younger's face. It was  _electrifying_.

Kuroo chuckled lowly at that. "Oh man, you should have seen him this morning! I accidentally scared him and he fell into the _pond_!!", Kuroo exclaimed, slapping his knee as he began laughing. He then proceeded to start working on the net, trying not to knot it, while still grinning with his lowered lips.

"You gotta admit it, Karasuno's number Twelve is really... Cute, in a weird way...", Oikawa waited a bit, then rose his voice with the frustration, "But he's like some kind of scared little animal!"

Kuroo put the net away and threw a glance at Oikawa. Dark gold met honey brown, and, for a second, both were completely still. They knew they _wanted_ the same thing, were _thinking_ the same thing, they both knew that there was one person that was holding their interest as of right now: Yamaguchi, for some really weird reason that both captains were almost too impatient to figure out.

 _Yamaguchi Tadashi_.

And oh boy, do they wanted to see what made him tick, wanted to know what other kinds of expressions and sounds he could make and both of them wanted to completely and utterly  _wreck_ the scrawny brunet.

It was only  _logical_ that they teamed together in achieving just that.

 

* * *

 

 "Nice serve", could be heard in Tsukishima's monotone voice as Yamaguchi got another service ace in. It was the third one and they were  _this_ close to defeating Nekoma this time. Just a little bit more...!

Normally, he wouldn't really get too into the game, it just wasn't in the blond's nature, but something was spurring him one, or rather someone. Kuroo was smirking, as per usual, his eyes half lidded, but...

There was something a litlle bit more in his gaze. His eyes seemed darker, golden orbs almost like little ambers. Something about the smile seemed a bit unnerving too. It was slightly wider, not quite like his usual "chill grin", as he called it.

Kuroo was watching Yamaguchi serve with that face.

Tsukishima really wanted to go over and tell the other to stop that. And Yamaguchi, poor, innocent Yamaguchi, didn't notice a  _thing!_

Of course the blond knew that his friend was too oblivious for his own good, and while, yes, that made him very trusting and very easy to trust too, it made it also hard to notice when people... Well, were ogling at him.

Tsukishima was angry, beyond angry, and it showed in his gameplay.

After a couple more minutes, Karasuno was announced as the winner, but Tsukishima couldn't,  _wouldn't_ , be happy, as he saw Kuroo approaching Yamaguchi, throwing a hand over his shoulder and whispering something.

In a matter of seconds, Yamaguchi basically turned into a strawberry, his freckled face almost lighting up the room with red it was. Quickly, he stepped a couple feet away from the spiky-haired male and bowed deeply, muttering a hurried "Thank you, Kuroo-senpai" with his voice going to a slightly higher pitch.

 _I swear to freaking God, Kuroo...,_ Tsukishima thought, shacking everything off and trying to remain calm as Kuroo went back to his team.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Good serves, Freckles, but...You know, you don't look half bad, all hot and wet like this..."_

_"H-huh...?!"_

_"I wouldn't mind seeing more of you like this~! You're a good boy, aren't ya...?" Well, bye now!_

* * *

 

"Damn, you don't have any class, do you?", whisper-yelled Oikawa. Their little plan would fail terribly if Kuroo just went ahead like that and did everything in his power to make the freckled brunet blush. If only it all went according to plan, they would soon both enjoy  _more_ than just his flushing, dotted cheeks.

"Awww, but you shoulda seen him... Maybe that would've changed your mind, all blushy and with those big eyes wide open~", responded Kuroo, keeping a steady pace.

It was some sort of weird, mid day warm up, but the two captains had (entirely not) in an unsuspicious way snuck to the front of the group, keeping a small distance between them and the freak duo (since they couldn't possibly hope to surpass them when they ran as if their entire lives depended on it).

"You're so stubborn...", Oikawa sighed. Well, he was stubborn too, but  _this is about both of them, not just that annoying cat...!_

"Either way, I'm making my move tonight. Be there at ten sharp, you hear?", the brunet continued, slowing down again to return to his team, getting a little smack on the back from their ace, who was muttering at Oikawa, something about him scheming something.

Kuroo just grinned. They were gonna get what they wanted  _tonight_.

And boy, could Kuroo not wait for it~

 

* * *

 

 

Yamaguchi had the habit of going to the bathroom one more time before sleep, just because. It wasn't really anything worrisome, he just went there and then came back. Tsukki was used to it and his team was starting to get used to it too. At this point, he was just zombie-walking towards the bathroom, yawning every two minutes.

He didn't really expect to meet one very awake and very  _attractive_ Oikawa Tooru there, but life was full of surprises, wasn't it?

Oh, Yamaguchi would think later on, in his case, that would be the understatement of all understatements.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey there, Pinch-server-kun~!", greeted the older male, throwing a side glance from where he was, slightly hunched over one of the sinks, washing his hands.

"U-uhm... hi...?", Yamaguchi whispered, fiddling with his fingers, eyes barely getting a small glimpse at the barely taller man in front of him before fixing themselves onto the tiled floor, depriving Oikawa of their seemingly  _dark_ glow.

Those eyes were just so deep, like two black holes, drawing him closer and closer until he lost all sense of who he was. He wanted, no,  _needed_ more...

And he would definitely get more, more of those eyes, more of this boy...

He quickly shook the thoughts off, blinking slowly and coaxing a lazy, but still dazzling smile onto his face. After all, he couldn't scare Yamaguchi away, rightr~?

"W-well... I'm just gonna...", the boy whispered, pointing towards the sink with a long, shaky finger and taking a few steps towards it.

But Oikawa wasn't having any of that. he grabbed a freckled wrist in one swift motion, squeezing it not quite hard enough to hurt, but still enough to warn the boy of...  _something_.

Big, doe eyes were on him again and if Oikawa wasn't so good at handling and controlling himself (unlike a certain annoying cat), he would've snapped and bent the boy over the sink and would've just fucked him right then and there, but no. He had to wait just a little bit more.

But still, the innocence, the fear in those eyes... It was a bit too much.

"And what exactly brings you here in the middle of the night, pinch-server-kun...?", he asked slow, eyes half lidded, but he was still composed.

A blush covered Yamaguchi's freckled cheeks, and up close, there were even more than he thought there'd be. Oikawa spent a little moment lost into the galaxy painted across the boy's face, gaze tracing the softer, lighter freckles that disappeared under his shirt before he looked at Yamaguchi again. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish' outside the water, and in a way... He was. The boy had  _no idea_ about just how much Oikawa just wanted to take the boy

Yamaguchi's voice came out a second later, slightly higher pitched from the embarrassment: "I-I... Just a small w-walk, I guess...?"

The boy was trembling softly and Oikawa cooed. Yamaguchi was just too cute for him, eyes big and cheeks rosy, soft pink lips half open, and he will not regret what he did next. He raised a hand and cupped the boy's cheek.

"Now, now... Why so scared, Yama-chan?", he asked, stroking Yamaguchi's cheek gently. Surprisingly, he nuzzled into his palm, closing an eye and relaxing a bit. Was he that affection-deprived?

Well, with the cold way that Glasses-kun acted at almost all times, he wouldn't be nearly as surprised as he'd like.

"You're a-acting weird, Oikawa-senpai...", he said, still rubbing his cheek against the palm, skin warm and smooth, safe from a  few of the bumps that were due to the multitude of freckle son his face.

But the way he said his name sent a jolt of electricity right through his spine, that shock going from his toes, to the tips of his ears. 

He could feel himself losing control, slowly but surely starting to feel Oikawa Jr. start to wake down there, but he couldn't have that  _just_ yet. he had to bring Yamaguchi to where he and Kuroo had decided to meet. It was easier that way. Plus, Kuroo had all the stuff they wanted there. More convenient.

"Hey, Yama-chan...", Oikawa called slowly, pinching the younger's cheek and almost chuckling darkly at how he almost jumped , trying to push Oikawa away,m but failing, as the hand that had held his wrist in place earlier was still there. Oh no, Yamaguchi wasn't getting away unless he clearly stated he didn't want this...

He got closer and closer, his lips aiming of the freckled boy's, avoiding them to go at his ear instead. He bit t softly, before letting go to whisper: "I want you, you know, Yama-chan... Why don't you come with me for a little bit, o-k~?"

It was spoken as a question, but the way it was aid was sure to let the boy know it was more of a command. He didn't speak,. but his blush grew even more, Yamaguchi resembling a strawberry more and more after each passing second. He gulped, but didn't move away, nor did he start shacking. As a reward, he licked the boy's ear slowly, purposefully. It got to some people, and it seemed like it got to Yamaguchi too, as he drew a sharp breath, biting at his lip almost hard enough to tear it, and... Oikawa didn't know if he would mind seeing the boy with a bleeding lip, but he wanted to be the one to gnaw at the soft flesh and then trace his tongue over the irritated teeth marks.

And so Oikawa took that as a yes and made his way out of the bathroom, Yamaguchi in tow.

 

* * *

 

 

Yamaguchi wanted to know what exactly was going on. 

He didn't mean to nuzzle his senpai's hand, but it was just so warm and in all honesty, Yamaguchi liked being touched like that, slow and gentle, he couldn't help himself...

But when Oikawa bit his ear, red alarms flared to life on his head. What exactly did Oikawa _want_ from him...? Why was he looking at Yamaguchi as if he was some sort of delicacy just waiting to be  _devoured_ and why... Was Yamaguchi starting to get hard?

The situation felt slightly uncomfortable, but also, so, so very good, especially when the older boy licked at his ear like  _that_ and oh how good and hot he felt when Oikawa's voice got an octave deeper as he whispered in his ear and, truthfully? Oikawa could've asked him to murder someone and he would've said _yes_ in a breathy voice, but he just couldn't get any word out of his mouth . 

So he just let himself be pulled away. He had fully convinced himself this was some sort of wet dream at that point and Yamaguchi just wanted to enjoy this...

After all, why would Oikawa try and hit on scrawny, pimply, weak Yamaguchi?

Yeah, it was just a dream...

Yamaguchi let Oikawa drag him to a seemingly empty classroom, but...

Golden eyes that almost glowed in the dark room were staring at them as they entered. As the door closed behind him with a soft click, Yamaguchi whipped his head around, but promptly just looked at the floor and squared his shoulders as he felt a pair of hands settle at his hips, almost lifting his light pink shirt, but not quite reaching it well enough to do so. The owner of the golden eyes sat up from the desk he had been laying on and, as he got closer, Yamaguchi realized it was Nekoma's captain, Kuroo.

He wanted to gasp, but soon enough, and, for the life of him, Yamaguchi couldn't decide whether it was to soon or too late, a warm pair of lips, warmer than Oikawa's settled at his neck.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes, expecting the dream to end there, but...

It didn't.

"Wh-wha...?", he tried, voice squeaky. But he didn't really care. The hands at his hips, Oikawa's hands, were rubbing circles into his skin and Kuroo's lips were moving against his skin, not kissing or biting just yet, but building up to it, slowly.

Agonizingly so.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo had been looking at his nail with a blank expression. Oikawa had told him that he had found out from Karasuno's Daichi that Yamguchi had the weirdest habit of going to the bathroom every night. And no, he literally just  _went_ there, maybe washed his face and hands, and then,promptly, went back to sleep. It was weird, but Yamaguchi was weird, and that drew Kuroo even more towards him.

They had agreed that Oikawa would greet the freckled boy at the bathroom, because, as Oikawa put it, Kuroo " would get too annoying and too distracted and would just fuck him" on his own. Of course, Kuroo's curiosity didn't just have a simple result such as getting into Yamaguchi's pants, but he really,  _really_ lusted after him, especially after watching him stretch his long, slender legs, soft thighs tensing, watching him lap at his water bottle, covered in sweat, cheeks flushed (Kuroo could think of putting something better in Yamaguchi's mouth, but he just had to keep that thought to himself. After all, he didn't want to sound like a pervert, now did he?), and  _surely_ after watching him bend over multiple times to pick a stray volleyball, and  _damn that is a nice ass, it looks so **good**_...

Kuroo smiled at himself. Oh yes, he couldn't wait until Oikawa brought their _prey_ \- er, the person that had caught their interest.

 And he didn't have to wait a lot. A couple of minutes passed before the door swung open. A figure was pushed in by another, and after the door was closed and the room was back to the darkness Kuroo's eyes were used to, he made out a freckled, red-faced Yamaguchi and a slightly more disheveled Oikawa, as the older one closed the door.

He licked his lips as Oikawa stepped behind Yamaguchi, hands on the boy's hips and eyes almost challenging as he eyed Kuroo. Yamaguchi's face turned towards Oikawa for a little but soon enough, his eyes dropped to the floor again. Kuroo just couldn't hold back anymore. More like, he didn't  _want_ to.

Kuroo stood up, eyes fixed upon the slender curve of Yamaguchi's neck, and, as soon as he was close enough, he put his lips on it, mouthing at the warm, warm skin he found there, just as freckled as the rest of him.

"Wh-wha...?", the boy asked almost confused, but t was clear that he was already  _so_ turned on. Kuroo left a kiss one the space where shoulder meet neck before dipping his tongue to taste and almost choking at the little hitch in Yamaguchi's breath.

"Hmmm...", Kuroo raised his head a bit and bit at the silky skin behind the boy's ear, before he murmured into his reddening ear. "You... You got our attention somehow, you know?"

He was speaking slowly and if it weren't for the dark tone in his voice, one might've even thought that he was drunk.  _Drunk on Yamaguchi here, maybe,_ he thought to himself, shuddering as his own hands went to grip at the boy's waist, slightly higher than Oikawa's, who, by this point was just burying his face into the boy's hair and it must've smelled good because Oikawa was smiling softly, but his eyes were dark,so very dark...

A small, high pitched "how" was whispered in Kuroo's ear and he simply growled a little. "I didn't really notice you at first, but..."

He shot a look a Oikawa, and as soon as he spoke the "but", they both made it their mission to begin sucking on the boys neck, drawing a small exhale from him.

"But, the way you act, so pure and innocent, unlike that friend of yours", Oikawa said, smoothly running his tongue up and down Yamaguchi's neck. The boy  _whimpered_ and neither Kuroo, nor Oikawa could get enough of that little sound of pleasure. But they wanted to make the boy scream. Kuroo the continued after a little nip at the Yamaguchi's neck: "And you are really _enticing_ , you know that? The way you bend over so, so sinfully. I bet you just want everyone to look at  you, don't you...?"

He waited to see if he'd get a negative or a positive response form the boy, but another whimper, this one muffled by the boy biting his lip confirmed the latter option rather clearly.

Kuroo began thumbing at the shirt, slowly riding it up to reveal tan skin that looked almost like amber in the moonlight and rubbing little circles there, enjoying the velvety feel under his fingers.

He continued talking into the boy's ear, but not before he bit down his earlobe,  _hard_. After all, Kuroo had to know just what Yamaguchi enjoyed, because, quite frankly, the pleasured noises he made up until the point were  _heavenly_.

A moan left the boy's mouth and the other two stopped, staring as he slapped a hand over his mouth, face going even redder than before. But that sound, that goddamned sound was gonna be the death Of them. Oikawa let out a strangled groan and went back to kissing Yamaguchi's neck, but a hand had started creeping down, towards the boy's now visible erection. Oikawa was probably hard at this point.

"Oh, don't stop those sounds, Yama-chan~", Oikawa whispered heavily, basically making out with Yamaguchi's shoulder at that point.

Kuroo growled again and just smacked his lips against Yamaguchi's, kissing almost aggressively, but that seemed to turn the younger on even more.  _A masochist, hm?_

They kissed like that for a couple of minutes, Oikawa rubbing Yamaguchi through his pants and pressing his back into the older's chest, rubbing his hard-on onto the boy's perky ass. But Kuroo wanted more. His tongue traced Yamaguchi's lips, asking or entrance. After a couple more seconds of lips rubbing together, covering each other in drool, Yamaguchi opened his mouths and a another sound would've escaped him if Kuroo hadn't immediately swallowed the sound as his tongue slipped into the wet caver presented before him. 

He wanted to utterly  _dominate_ Yamaguchi, and with the way the freckled boy had started mewling, slowly thrusting his hips, almost as if trying to decide whether to buck forwards, brushing his erection on Kuroo's, or backwards, rubbing his ass on Oikawa's, Kuroo knew he was gonna get what he wanted.

But he still wanted to play some more before the  _main event_.

He started backing towards a desk and he pulled back from the kiss when his back hit the hard surface, golden orbs watching the sinful string of saliva connecting their mouth still, and Oikawa had notice too, looking at it with half-lidded eyes. 

Oikawa started undoing Yamaguchi's zipper, but now he had decided. He wanted to mark the boy. The way he whimpered was definitely a turn-on, but he wanted to see Yamaguchi's tan, freckled skin covered in bite marks and bruises. He wanted to touch purple hickey along his neck, his chest,  _maybe his thighs too, would Yamaguchi like that? He looks like the type of person that would..._

Oikawa opened his mouth and bit at Yamaguchi's pulse. He sunk his teeth into the flesh, clenching his jaw harder and harder as only moans of pleasure resonated in the room, now that Kuroo had stopped tongue fucking Yamaguchi.

Oikawa pulled back, not decreasing the pressure, knowing that  _that_ would surely leave a mark. He pulled back for a second, just to dive back in to suck at that same spot, moving higher, so he could bruise the  _entirety_  of that amber column of skin.

Yamaguchi jerked forward, face buried into Kuroo's chest as he trembled from the prickles going up and down his spine from Oikawa's ministrations.

He whispered something almost inaudible and Kuroo hummed. "Now, now, speak a bit louder, the walls are thick, no one will hear _anything_  aside from  _us~_ "

Yamaguchi inhaled again, almost wheezing. "A-ag-again! Please, hngh~!"

His voice was squeaking the words out, but Kuroo was already gone. His hands grabbed the hem of Yamaguchi's shirt, and after Oikawa reluctantly left Yamaguchi's neck, he pulled the shirt over his head, dropping it onto the nearest desk, hands going up to cup at Yamaguchi's chest and Oikawa's mouth now going to the other side of his neck to  _mark him, so everyone will know he's theirs, so that they'll see what they've done to him..._

Kuroo started pinching the pink nubs he found on the boy's chest, smiling as they quickly hardened under his rough palms, that smile only growing wider at Yamaguchi's little ah-ah-ah's.

Oikawa left Yamaguchi's neck again and looked at Kuroo. Yamaguchi just shivered slightly as Oikawa took a step back. 

"O-Oikawa-san...? N-no...! More, agh!", a hiccuped moan left Yamaguchi as Kuroo bent a little bit to suck at his nipples, rolling his tongue over them, biting them a soothing the pain with little licks. 

Oikawa just 'tsk'-ed and ran a hand up and down the freckled back presented to him.

"Ah, so, so very need... Like a little slut, aren't you...?",Oikawa asked, scratching, lightly at first, then harder, until he left angry red marks onto the younger's back.

"A-ah...!", Kuroo sucked harder at the sound. Yamaguchi sure like being called names, didn't he?

"Eh, Ya-ma-gu-chi, you want us? Tell us...", Kuroo asked, popping off of the others chest and turning him around, pressing his behind into the desk's edge and moving to stand next to Oikawa, hand going to rub at his own arousal. Kuroo hadn't even noticed just how hard he'd gotten, so he let a soft, deep sound leave him as he stroked himself through pants and underwear.  _Oh, how he couldn't wait to be inside Yamagauchi, to completely wreck him with his cock..._

 _Just a little bit more,_ he thought to himself. Kuroo then met eyes with Oikawa, the latter nodding and unverbaly telling Kuroo to just do whatever he wnated to do for now.

"Well, tell us, or you won't get to come tonight", he said, his other hand going to his hip. Yamaguchi opened his eyes wide, brows furrowing. he was trembling, but he just looked so darn cute, a little line of drool to the side of his mouth, cheeks completely covered in red, hair slightly disheveled and hands (fruitlessly) going at his chest to save whatever dignity he had left.

But the pair of eyes staring at him, through him, right into the pit of the darkest thoughts his mind could conjure, they were waking something up in there. Yamaguchi wanted pain.

He wanted to hurt, wanted the sharp sting of a slap on his face, wanted to be manhandled, to feel like a match lit from both ends, he wanted Oikawa to completely humiliate him with only words, wanted Kuroo to dirty talk him until his brain was all mushy and his body was nothing more than a melting mess.

His could hear blood roaring into his ears, but he wanted this, he wanted this  _so bad_.

"Please! I'll... I-ll do a-anything! Please, touch me m-more...!", he said, almost cringing at the needy tone in his voice, but keeping himself in check.

Oikawa blinked. Once. Twice. An idea struck him. He started smiling, a lopsided grin crawling onto his face as he visualized what he wanted to do. He nudged Kuroo to let him know that he was about to do something. Then his eyes fell back onto Yamaguchi, whose hands were now clutching the edge of the desk he was supporting his weight against.  _Too cute..._

"Really, now? Well, then, why don't you get on the desk, hands and knees, Yama-chan~?", Okawa was sure to add a sweet tint to his thinly hid lust. He was so turned on, this was just too much fun. But Oikawa wanted to know more, wanted to know how Yamaguchi would react at what he was about to do to him, at what they were about to do to him.

"O...Ok...", Yamaguchi murmured and turned around, lifting a leg slowly to climb the desk, but a hand on his shoulder, stroking it slowly, the heat of those deft fingers of Oikawa's almost too much for Yamaguchi, stopped him exactly where he was, muscle frozen in place.

"Not so fast", Oikawa threw a glance at Kuroo, and for the love of whatever was out there, he prayed that Kuroo had gotten the message he had tried to transmit through eye contact alone.

Kuroo nodded too and crossed both hands over his chest, then spoke, low and articulate: "First, strip for us,slut."

His tone sounded almost regal in a way, but the vibrations of his voice and the way the consonants rolled off of his tongue reminded Yamaguchi of a feline. The request itself, however...

He wanted to be good for them, wanted to be their good little slut.

And so, red faced and embarrassed, but to aroused not to, Yamaguchi slowly took his pants and underwear down in one go. Maybe he should've teased them a bit, Yamaguchi mused, as the garments reached knee level, and stopped.

If he teased, would he get punished? Yamaguchi shuddered, but this time, not only because of the hunger in those two pairs of eyes that were fixated on him, but because he wanted to be punished.  _Needed it_. 

He then slowly got one leg out, running his hands over the smooth surface of it. Yamaguchi wanted to be prod of himself when he caught the looks of pure lust in Oikawa's eyes, but Kuroo's snarky comment made him realize just what he'd gotten himself into: "Oh, is our slut trying to tease us? Oh, but should punish this bad, _bad_ boy... What do you think, Oikawa, hm?"

Oikawa smiled, and somehow, it almost scared Yamaguchi. He loved it, loved the tingles running through his entire body, loved the adrenaline pumping though his blood, dirtying his thought process, making him hyper-aware of everything that was going on.

"I think... That we should just take him raw, but... Well, we don't want to hurt our boy, even though he's been naughty", and just like that, He leaned into Kuroo's ear and whispered something into it. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, but hid dick twitched at the other's idea. Then Oikawa said something more and both gazes were back on Yamguchi, now completely naked, whole body flushed, especially the cock that was arching upwards, pre-cum slowly dripping onto his freckled tummy.

And it was at that moment that Yamguchi should've realized that he was a goner. 

He was on all fours, onto the desk, a dick, Kuroo's, he noted softly to himself, in his face, the big member dark and swollen, veins protruding all through-out the length. Yamaguchi should've thought it was odd, having a cock in your face, but all the freckled boy could do, was lick his lips slowly. _What_ _does it taste like...?_ , his lust-filled brain offered, and Yamaguchi let out a little moan. 

His legs were slightly pulled apart, and Oikawa ran a hand on the soft surface of freckled thighs, loving the warmth of the skin. Oikawa bent slightly, hand moving up to cup Yamaguchi's checks in his hands, squeezing them gently. _Such a pretty ass,_ Oikawa thought, pinching one of them.

Yamaguchi let out little puffs of breath at the touches Oikawa left on his behind, but his attention was pulled back to Kuroo when said man gripped his hair in a soft grip, still strong enough, however, to force Yamagauchi to look at him.

"Tel me how much you want it, how much you want my dick, slut", he murmured, darkly, golden eyes almost entirely swallowed bu the darkness left behind by dilated pupils.

Yamaguchi made a needy sound at the back of his throat (and Oikawa promptly pinched his ass again) and spoke: 

"W-will you... Please put it in...?", Yamaguchi thought his own words were vulgar, but the sight of him looking up needily, open wide open for the other's leaking length was probably even more indecent.

Kuroo let a full-body shudder pass him, before gripping Yamaguchi's hair tighter with the hand he had in his hair and using the other to guide his hard-on into the others open, hot mouth.

When the head touched Yamaguch's tongue, Kuroo groaned. It felt so good, so  _warm_. He only had a second to think about the fact that this was probably Yamaguchi's first blow job, but he didn't have nearly enough time to ponder over that as the freckled boy  _gulped down his entire cock in one go._

Kuroo moaned, eyes closing as he hit the back of Yamaguchi's neck, meeting no resistance.

_No gag reflex, huh...?_

But still, he didn't want to harm the boy, so after a couple of breaths, Kuroo asked, almost to silent to hear: "Can I...?"

He thrust slowly, carefully, rotating his hips just a little  bit. Yamaguchi moved his mouth, seemingly trying to speak, before remembering that _he had a cock in his fucking throat, dear God,_ and just hummed instead, swirling his tongue onto the length, accidentally scraping teeth over the tender flesh, but not caring nearly enough as Kuroo started thrusting into his mouth, going slow at first, then faster and faster.

Kuroo was almost fascinated at the bump that his dick made in the boy's throat, but he _loved_ it either way. 

"That's-huf-right, you little, naughty slut! T-take my d-ah-dick, just like that, _mhhh!_ "

Oikawa was watching the two, almost mesmerized, before remembering what he wanted to do. He pinched both check again, before using his fingers to spread them apart, only to reveal a little, pink hole. He looked at it and the way it tensed with the same rhythm Kuroo used on the younger's mouth. A delighted groan left his mouth and, with almost now self control left, he leaped at the hole awaiting him, tongue circling the rim that was now  _oh so very tight, but not for long-_

Yamaguchi tried moaning when he felt something hot and wet press against his hole, but he couldn't, not with Kuroo buried so deep in him, so he just hummed around the older male, trying his best to not get lost in the pleasure that was starting to overwhelm him. Soon enough, that tongue, that  _goddamned_ tongue, started lapping at the entrance, barely breaching it before, suddenly, it was thrusting in and out at a fast pace, and, Yamaguchi noted, almost like an afterthought, with the same pace as Kuroo's erection in his mouth.

But it was getting to much, heat pooling in Yamaguchi's belly at an alarming rate as Oikawa touched a spot that almost made Yamaguchi scream. It was too good,  _so good, he couldn't- he couldn't take anymore- he won't last- he-_

Yamaguchi came, just like that, throwing his head back enough to pull Kuroo from his mouth and he moaned, eyes closing so tight that the tears that had formed there streaked his cheeks.

His heart was hammering in his chest and his head was pounding. He hadn't come so hard in his entire life...

Oikawa stood up, surprised, as warm strings of cum covered the desk. Did Yamaguchi just...

He looked at Kuroo and was met with a wide eyed face that probably mirrored his own. Yamaguchi was still berathing hard belowl them, but...

They wanted more.

Wanted to make him cum until he screamed, _screamed their names, begged them to go harder..._

Oikawa growled. He enjoyed the way Yamaguchi's trembling body just froze at the feral sound. "What a dirty boy... We didn't say you could come", Oikawa purred, loving the way that those captivating dark eyes widened in terror.

Kuroo gripped the boy hair tight, so tight, the pain  _so good_ , but Yamaguchi let out a choked sob as a hand went down  _hard_ onto his ass.

And soon enough, another followed.

It was Yamaguchi's punishment, and he could already feel his cheeks starting to sting, but  _it felt so good, please,oh God, p-please spank me harder,Oikawa~!_

And after five more slaps and two more painful tugs at his hair that made his eyes water again, Yamagauchi was hard again, muscles straining to keep him up.

Kuroo noticed those skinny arms and he noticed that they would give any minute now, so he just looked at Oikawa and murmured "new position".

"Come here, slut", he cooed darkly as he took the lighter boy in his arms and climbed onto the desk himself, crawling towards Oikawa, closer to him. Oikawa was looking a bit confused, but understood as soon as Kuroo put Yamaguchi, who was just letting Kuroo manhandle him with rough hands into a sitting position in his lap, ass a little out. 

"What do you think, slut? Do you want out cocks? Do you deserve to be fucked after everything you done, hm? Answer me slut!", his hands, at the boy's hips, tightened, and Yamaguchi was sure they would leave bruises. He whimpered, but whispered out as fast as he could: "I-I need them! P-please...!"

Oikawa groped his ass once more and inquired: "Please what, Yama-chan?"

Yamaguchi closed his eyes, his whole body now the definition of bright red, as he said, voice quivering: "Please f-fuck me..."

Kuroo pinched his sides and Yamaguchi let a little squeal escape his reddened lips. "Louder, slut!"

"Please, fuck me! Both of you, fill me!", Yamaguchi cried out, hands hanging around Kuroo's neck.

Oikawa chuckled and brought a hand to Yamaguchi's mouth, prying the lips open and resting the fingers on the boy's pink tongue. "Ah, well done, Yama-chan~! Now lick".

With a whimper, Yamaguchi did as told, coating the fingers as best as he could, especially when those fingers, long and strong, were moving around so much, hitting the back of his throat multiple time, getting a high-pitched groan out of Yamaguchi every time they did.

After a few more minutes (and after Kuroo made it his life mission to cover Yamaguchi's entire chest with bite marks), Oikawa pulled his fingers out, deeming them wet enough for what he intended to do next.

Yamaguchi's eyes rolled back when he felt a finger nudge his entrance, entering him slowly. But no matter what books said, it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt when Oikawa moved it around and it didn't hurt when he fucked him with it.

He barely felt a slight twinge as the second one entered, letting out a small whimper as the two fingers scissored him, forcing the ring of muscle to adjust, slowly but surely.

Kuroo nipped at his collarbone and Yamagchi keened, burying his face in the crook of the older's shoulder and neck. It felt so good, he felt so full, but he wanted more,  _more, more-_

OIkawa inserted two more fingers at once and Yamaguchi hauled, his voice a mixture of pain and pleasure becuase he  _adored_ the sting that four fingers gave him.

But four fingers weren't nearly enough, Oikawa knew, not when the boy was going to have two people in him at once, so he just put his thumb in as well, the hole slowly adjusting to Oikawa's entire hand.

 _Should I...?_ , OIkawa asked himself, but when Yamaguchi moaned,his brain just went 'fuck it' and Oikawa shoved his entire hand up the boy's anus, eyes fixated on the ring and the way it swallowed  _everything_. His hand was covered in warmth and the boy's tight walls were squeezing him almost painfully.

"I-I c-can't anymo-HNGH-anyomre, put it in, p-ple-please!", YAmaguchi cried, shacking, muscles pulled so tight and pleasure so overwhelming  _because Oikawa had caught that spot again and his hand was brushing against it and it made the poor bot see white-_

Oikawa showed mercy as Yamauchi came again and slowly, huffing and groaning at the sight, his own skin growing hotter by the moment, pulled his hand out. The hole was left wide open, loose.

The older two considered stopping, but Yamaguchi was  _still hard_ and they wanted to fuck him  _so_ bad, it practically hurt. Yamaguchi arched his back, raising his face, his  _glowing,_ sweat slicked and tear streaked, beautifully freckled face. 

Kuroo eyes the trembling boy and, for the first time since this entire  _adventure_ begun, used a gentle, sweet voice.

"Yamaguchi, are you sure? Can you handle us, _Tadashi..._?"

Yamaguchi sobbed and hugged Kuroo's neck tighter, a chant of 'yes, yes, yes' filling the room.

Oikawa put his own hands on Yamaguchi's waist and thumbed the skin slowly, massaging it, as if to calm the boy, who was just begging to be taken, mind so far gone at this point. The poor boy, he just wanted to pleasure the older two, just wanted to be a  _good boy_ , didn't he?

"Guide him, Kuroo", Oikawa whispered, voice equally as soft, as it was lust filled.

Kuroo nodded and slowly raised the boy's hips, only to take his and Oikawa's cocks and hold them together in one hand, the other helping Yamaguchi lower himself over the two, loving the stretch, moaning all the while, whimpers of 'more' escaping his mouth. He was too tired to string a sentence together, but he felt so good around the two and, as soon as they bottomed out, Kuroo rotated his hips, prompting Oikawa to do the same.

They worked together, thrusting deep and fast, and hearing Yamaguchi's near screams, they knew they were hitting his sweet spot head on. 

They continued thrusting into the boy, Kuroo's hands gripping him as if he wre a lifeline, Oikawa whispering into his ear, nibbling on it and as soon as Yamaguchi reached a dry orgasm, he just clenched so hard that Kuroo just pistoned his hips in him and Oikawa pulled out to stroke his member along his freckled back.

Twins sounds of pleasure were drowned out as Yamaguchi  _screamed_ their names in pleasure. Kuroo came inside and Oikawa came on his back.

All three of them breathed hard and Yamaguchi could feel his heart beating in is entire body, skin pulsation, muscles sore. Yamaguchi fell back against Oikawa, the older catching him and hugging him tight. Kuroo joined in, but both of them were shell shocked as they heard a little sound. 

You'd think after this entire thing they've done,  _nothing_ could surprise the two captains, but, in the silence of the room, all three of them in a big pile on the desk they had  _fucked on for God's sake_ , Yamaguchi sandwiched between them, they heard a little snort and rhythmical breathing.

"Did he just...", Kuroo asked, dumb founded.

Oikawa just nodded, looking at the soft, exhausted expression on the boy's face.

He then, reluctantly, pulled away from the hug, letting Kuroo lean back, laying fully on the desk, just looking at Yamaguchi.

After all they've done, after they'd just made the poor boy orgasm three times, he just looked like an angel, pure, innocent, as if he just fell from Heaven.

And they knew. With only a glance at each other, Oikawa Tooru and Kuroo Tetsurou realized it. They wanted the boy, body  _and_ heart. They wanted to know how he managed to remain so pure, and yet he was still able to laugh at Tsukishima's remarks, how he looked so unassuming, yet he cared so deeply about everyone and everything, how he managed to remain unnoticed, when he was so...

Different?

Special?

Odd?

No.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was beautiful inside, and at that point, Oikawa and Kuroo were to far gone to care about what anyone had to say. They wanted him to be truly theirs.

And in return, they'd be his.

It was simple, yet so, so good, this feeling.

The feeling of caring.

 

* * *

 

 

In that week, they'd learned a lot, learned not to underestimate anyone, not tu gloss over the  _quiet ones_ , and most importantly, never to forget that sometimes, beauty isn't a constant.

The both of them had come to a staggering conclusion:  
Once you notice Yamaguchi Tadashi, you **don't** un-notice him.

He was something unique and they wanted to discover him completely, beyond lust, beyond romance, they wanted to _know_ Yamaguchi.

They wanted to know just hoe bright and how hard his flame would burn, and to do that...

They got closer. Closer, to the point where words were not enough, where actions meant almost nothing compared to what they felt.

It was all so...

Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proofread this yet ಠ_ಠ
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes  
> (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
>  
> 
> Well, wither way, first smut so dunno what yall expected in the first place~  
> (And, why yes, I AM a closet perv ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴)


End file.
